waroflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Alex1496
Welcome Hi, welcome to War of Legends Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Talk:War of Legends page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- ElfAnurin (Talk) 15:55, 9 January 2010 Personal image Hey Alex! I've noticed that you upload some snowballs on this wiki! Now it may be the right season to do so, but snowballs don't belong on this wiki. Please upload it to some image hosting site, like Imageshack. Then simply put the direct link of that image, into the code of your signature. Thanks in advance, 23:07, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :I've taken the liberty and uploaded it onto an image hosting site. Just post the link where ever you want it to apear. http://i220.photobucket.com/albums/dd292/scoot1331/Snowballs.png 23:22, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I see the image of File:Snowballs.PNG, and I have a significant concern here. I presume that this is the same image that is from the Runescape Wiki and that you have copied it here. I'm not really against personal images necessarily, and I've expressed that on the community forum. On the other hand, what you have here is an image that is being used in blatant violation of copyright and is an illegal upload as you don't have permission from the original copyright holder to use this image in the context that it is being used. For this reason, and this reason alone, I think it should be deleted. So you have one of two choices: #demonstrate that you actually created this art work as something original, as in you used your own hand to create this content, or #show the permission or license under which you have been granted permission to use this image Yes, I'm going to be a stickler about copyright issues on this wiki. It is important, and copyright should be taken seriously here. I know the Runescape wiki doesn't take copyright all that seriously, but there are limits to appropriating images that you did not create. If for some reason you have permission to use this particular image, I'm certainly open to the idea and would love to see that permission. On this, I'm trying to assume good faith, but at the same time suggesting that permission is important and needed in this case. --Robert Horning 11:49, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Signature May I ask how you leave your signature on a page? With ~~~~, or by copy pasting the raw code? Because there seems to be a problem. 12:24, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Set your Signature in (at the top right of the screen) to: : :See if that helps. =] 16:46, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Redirecting I saw you moved a file to redirect it. A faster way is just type in #REDIRECT Target page name Where the target page name is the page you want to redirect to. Cheers, 22:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Yeah, if you need any help at all let me know :) 22:22, February 3, 2010 (UTC)